In general, the user interface apparatus is a device in a domestic appliance, a portable device, and so on for inputting an order thereto and displaying information on the order inputted thus thereon. It is required that the user interface apparatus used in the domestic appliance has limited areas of display means and input means, as well as displays a list of selectable items within the limited areas of the display means and input means, and allows the user to input the order in a convenient manner.